


Some Other Time

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, First Kiss, Sousy, daisy x daniel, daisy x sousa, quakniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Takes place following the main events of S7 (imagining that Sousa survives and sticks around with the team, of course). The team is finally ready to find some rest.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	Some Other Time

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I can’t stop?? #Sousy #Daisysous

Daisy was hanging back in the Zephyr's control room. Everyone else had disembarked the ship. It was over. They could rest. But she had something else on her mind. 

Daniel knocked gently on the obviously open doorway. Daisy looked up and smiled when he walked in. He was dressed to the times, in a modern button-down that seemed soft to the touch. It was forest green, striking against his warm complexion. She tried not to linger.

"Everything okay?" he asked. "We made it. Back in '2020.'" He laughed. "I've got to be honest, it still sounds weird to say."

They'd been out of time together. And he had her back. That's what he'd said. A lot of people stood by her - the entire team always had. But when he said it...it felt different. 

In each moment when she considered this, in every instance when he did something that made her think differently, she thought, "I'll deal with it some other time." She had to keep pushing him out of her mind so they could make it through the final mission.

He stepped closer. 

"Hey, listen..." she started, putting her hands up, putting a barrier between them. "I've been hurt a lot. And I don't want to go through that again." 

Daniel smiled. "Believe me, I know the feeling." 

He looked at her like no one else did. She clammed up, never one to be out of step, to be unsure of the situation.

She trusted him. She couldn't explain it. Sure, she trusted just about everyone on the team, but not everyone who got close like this. Not after Grant. She wouldn't fall again. She thought, all that would have to happen some other time.

"You know, I thought you were trouble when I first saw you," he teased, putting her at ease.

"Oh, yeah? And what do you think now?" she said. 

He pulled a face, leaned in closer. “Well, I still think you're trouble, but I could get used to it."

Seeing him in her time, in his modern clothes and relaxed style, he looked like someone she could have met on the street instead of someone they'd saved from 1955. In some other time, she could see the possibilities.

The last thing she expected was to find herself in a time when that was possible, when she would fall for one of the most famous agents of SHIELD after all they'd been through. But there she was, pulling him in close and kissing him in the now.


End file.
